When Two Universes Clash.
by Siri
Summary: JA/Harry Potter. What happens when Jedi Apprentice Characters accidently wind up at Hogwarts? Or is really an accident?
1. Default Chapter

[font size=4]"Ow

[font size=4]"Ow!" Obi-Wan Kenobi shouted.   
  
He and his friend Bant were swimming, and when he surfaced, he had hit his head on a rock.   
  
"Are you alright?" Bant asked him in concern.   
  
Obi-Wan climbed out of the water and leaned against the wall. "I'm fine-"   
  
Bant couldn't believe it. Obi-Wan had disappeared. She turned and ran screaming, "Qui-Gon! Tahl! Yoda! Mace! Siri! Garen! Adi! Heeeeellllp!"   
  
She collided with a confused trio; Adi and Qui-Gon, with Siri trailing close behind. "Obi-Wan," Bant told them breathlessly. "Disappeared. Follow me."   
  
They hurried to the spot where he had vanished as Bant explained what had happened.   
  
Siri frowned and leaned forward to examine the wall, "It looks normal." Suddenly, she slipped on the wet floor and vanished with a scream. 

______________________________________________   
  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi groaned and opened his eyes. He was lying a cold stone floor, wearing a long black robe. His head was against something cold, and metal…….. He jumped up in shock, only to find that he had been leaning on a suit of armor. His breathing returned to normal as he wondered, 'Where am I?'   
  
Just then, a boy with white blond hair, and icy blue eyes started coming down the hall towards him. Obi-Wan blinked in shock. This boy looked very much like Bruck!!!   
  
He stood up as Bruck's evil twin, or maybe Bruck was the evil one, stopped and looked at him in amusement.   
  
The boy raised his eyebrows and asked him, "Who are you, where did you come from, and what house are you in?"   
  
"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi of Coruscant, I have no clue what you mean by house, but I'm from the Jedi Temple, and where am I?"   
  
The boy raised his eyebrows again before continuing down the hall, "Freak."   
  
'I guess I'd better find someone who's helpful,' Obi-Wan told himself. But just then, someone or something fell through the ceiling and landed on him.   
  
Obi-Wan groaned for the second time in 5 minutes as whoever it was stood up and shouted, "Obi-Wan!"   
  
"Siri?"   
  
"Where are we?"   
  
Obi-Wan sighed. He didn't feel like answering questions. Especially ones that he himself didn't know the answers to! "I don't know, but Bruck's twin just went down the hall."   
  
"Since when does Bruck have a twin?" the girl asked in confusion.   
  
"Well, since Bruck was born 15 years ago, he's had a twin for 15 years. Or he would of if he was still living."   
  
Before Siri could answer, two boys and a girl came down the hall. She turned to him and said, "Let's ask those three what's going on."   
  
Obi-Wan couldn't resist making a joke, "Use the same politeness that you used to get the Sorrusians to talk to us."   
  
Siri shot him a glare before asking the trio, "Excuse me, but we just arrived here, and we'd like to know where here is."   
  
Obi-Wan smacked himself on the head and groaned yet another time as the trio exchanged glances and the girl told them, "Follow us."   
  
It was Siri and Obi-Wan's turn to exchange glances as they followed the trio down the hall.   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
While Obi-Wan and Siri were , well, somewhere, Adi, Bant and Qui-Gon hurried to the Jedi council room to tell everyone. It took a while, but the council convinced them not to go after their apprentices yet.   
  
Mace pointed out, "You'll probably get stuck with them, where ever they are."   
  
Qui-Gon was about to protest, but he agreed and he, Adi, and Bant went to ask Tahl to do some research.   
  
  
______________________________________________________________

  


  
  
"I'm Hermione, and this is Ron and Harry," the girl told Siri and Obi-Wan. "You already know who Harry is, of course."   
  
//What should we say// Siri asked Obi-wan through the force.   
  
//Just play along for now// Obi-Wan answered. They nodded in unison to answer the girls statement.   
  
Ron spoke up, "By the way, to answer your earlier question, 'here' is Hogwarts school of magic and wizardry."   
  
Harry added, "How did you get here if you don't even know where you are?"   
  
Ron looked at them suspiciously, "Did you do under-age apparrating?"   
  
Hermione threw up her hands in frustration, "How many times do I have to tell you? You can't apparrate in or out of Hogwarts! Honestly, haven't you read the History of Magic?"   
  
Harry and Ron exchanged glances, "No."   
  
Hermione just sighed in exasperation.   
  
Just then, they came to a gargoyle. The three began to say things like, "Bertie Botts Every flavor beans," or Chocolate Cockroach." When the gargoyle just sat there, Siri leaned down and asked it, "Will you please open up, Mr. Gargoyle?"   
  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.//What is it with you and politeness?//   
  
Siri glared at him.//I have to be polite enough for both of us, since you don't have a polite bone in your body!//   
  
Obi-Wan glared back, "I'll get it to open." Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked at him in surprise, while Siri gave him a challenging glare.   
  
He stepped forward, and concentrating on opening it with the force, he told the gargoyle, "I command you to open."   
  
Siri's expression remained the same, while the others stared at him in awe.   
  
"Well, it's this way," Harry told them, leading the way into the office. When they got to a door, he knocked on it, and a voice called, "Come in."   
  
Siri glanced at Obi-Wan, anger now forgotten, as Harry opened the door slowly.   
  
Harry and Hermione lead the way into the room, followed by Ron, with Siri and Obi-Wan close behind.   
  
//Nervous?// Obi-Wan asked Siri through the force.   
  
//I'm fine!// But Obi-Wan could sense her nervousness anyway. He should have known that she would never admit her nervousness to him.   
  
//As long as you aren't polite, we should be fine.//   
  
//Shut up about my good manners. You should work on your own. And I will be as polite as I want to be.//   
  
//That doesn't explain why you aren't so polite to me.//   
  
//You're different.//   
  
//How?//   
  
//Um…..//   
  
//Well?//   
  
//You're weird?// Obi-Wan wasn't sure if that was a question or an answer, but just then they looked up and looked around the office they were in. Behind a desk sat a man with white hair and a long white beard. Next to him sat a woman with black hair tied up in a bun and glasses. She seemed kind of strict.   
  
Siri seemed to agree with him. //That woman seems pretty strict. I wonder if she's Mace Windu's cousin by any chance.//   
  
//Hopefully your politness will-//   
  
//Oh shut up!//   
  
The man looked at them curiously and said, "You may all sit down."   
They did just that. Siri sat next to Obi-Wan, shooting him occasional glares. He did his best to ignore them.   
  
The man spoke again, "What are your names?"   
  
Obi-Wan cut Siri off before she could say anything, "I'm Obi-Wan, and this is Siri."   
  
The woman raised her eyebrows, "Is Siri short for Serena?"   
  
To Siri's dismay, Obi-Wan answered for her, "Yes."   
  
//Why did you say that?//   
  
//We'd better play along for now.//   
  
The woman nodded and continued, "And Obi-Wan is short for what?"   
  
Siri saw her chance for revenge, "Its his real name. He has nicknames though, like Obi and Yoda."   
  
Obi-Wan just stared at the girl in shock and horror. Siri just smiled.   
  
The five remaing people looked a bit confused, but the woman continued anyway. It seemed that when she was going to say to something, nothing would stop her. "I'm Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts."   
  
The man spoke up, "I'm Professor Dumbledore, Head Master of Hogwarts. I see you've already met Harry, Hermione and Ron."   
  
_______________________________________________________________

[/font]


	2. Mysterious world

KenobisGirl: I'm glad to see that some people from theforce.net are here!   
PrincessSkywalkerOrgana: Don't worry, it will grow, I've written a lot more that's already posted on another site.  
Kitalpha: Sorry, the force doesn't work on other Jedi.   
  
Jediskylukewalker: Don't worry, there's a lot more!  
Lady_Amethest: Thanks, isn't it great that we all love Hogwarts?  
Aleese Sundancer: Thanks, and your welcome.  
Shrieking Beast: Well, I'm continuing.  
R.J.: I'm writing more!  
Akia Jya: Thank you!  
Jenifer: You're about to find out!  
Rachelle: Don't worry, I'm not mean! We have the same first name, isn't that strange?  
Rialin2032: Thank you!  
Skywalker: (sorry, my thing wouldn't let me type your name) Thanks, cool name!  
  
Well, if you want to read ahead, I've got a lot more of the story posted on theforce.net . (that's how I knew who KenobisGirl is) Once in a while, if I write a ton, then this file will be ahead, but not usually. My name at theforce.net is Siri_the_Angel. The story is posted under my first name there,   
Padme_the_Angel.   
  
  
  
  
  
The two Jedi nodded as the Professor continued to speak, "How did you get here?"   
  
//Tell the truth// Siri told Obi-Wan.   
  
//What!//   
  
Seeing that Obi-Wan didn't completely agree with her, she answered, "You see, we're from coruscant. We got sucked through some sort of portal in a cave wall. Oh, and we're Jedi."   
  
Obi-Wan smacked himself in the head. Everyone else just nodded slowly in confusion.   
  
The other Professor spoke up once again, "Is Coruscant in the Milky Way galaxy?"   
  
Siri shook her head.   
  
"I believe that you have traveled to the planet of Earth, where there is no knowledge of your world." Dumbledore told them.   
  
Their new friends stared at them in shock.   
  
Looking thoughtful, Dumbledore added, "For now, you will pose as students that have transferred from Salem, Massachusetts. Yoda, put on this hat."   
  
Obi-Wan looked around, wondering where Yoda was, but Siri rolled her eyes, grabbed the hat, and shoved it onto his head, much to his surprise. A few moments later the hat called out, "Gryffindor!"   
  
'Serena' then put the hat on, and it once again called out, "Gryffindor!"   
  
Dumbledore nodded, and said, "How old are you?"   
  
"16," Obi-Wan said.   
  
"15," Siri chimed in (let's just say she already had a birthday, it makes things much easier).   
  
He nodded once again, "You will be in the fifth year with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Everyone just got here earlier this evening, so you'll be right on time."   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
An hour later, the group of five left the office. The Jedi had each gotten a wand, a set of books, and a pet. Siri had gotten a fluffy white kitten named Toia(Actually, I have a fluffy white kitten named Toia, but I'll let Siri borrow her). Obi-Wan had gotten a dog(I decided to allow them in Hogwarts) named Tyler(Tyler is actually my friend Jenifer's but she'll let Obi-wan borrow him).   
  
Obi-Wan just remembered something he'd wanted to know, "I met a bad tempered boy with white-blond hair and blue eyes earlier. What's his name?"   
  
The trio exchanged glances, "Draco Malfoy."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few minutes later, the group got to a painting of a fat lady. Ron spoke to it, "Marauders"(don't ask where I got the idea for the password).   
  
Siri and Obi-wan looked at him in confusion, but then, the painting swung open to reveal a hallway, which they crawled through. They came on the other end to see a large room decorated in red and gold, with many people in it.   
  
Two boys of about 17 came up to the group, and one of them asked, "Who are these two? Never mind, welcome to Gryffindor!"   
  
Hermione answered, "This is Siri, short for Serena. And this is Obi-Wan, Obi or Yoda for short. They're transfers from the US."   
  
"Cool names," the other one said.   
  
Ron introduced the two, "These are two of my brothers, Fred and George. You'll get to meet my sister Ginny soon."   
  
The rest of the evening, Siri and Obi-Wan were introduced to so many people, and were told so many things that their heads were spinning.   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"   
  
Siri woke up in shock, to hear someone scream loud enough to break glass. In fact, one of the windows did seem to be shaking. She blinked and looked around. Parvati Patil was standing near the doorway, with a bucket on her head, dripping wet. Siri, Hermione, and Lavender jumped out of their beds and ran to see what had happened.   
  
"What happened?" Lavender asked.   
  
Parvati shivered from the cold water, "I opened the door, and this bucket of water hit me!"   
  
Siri frowned and walked up to the door, studying it. She opened it and jumped to the side as yet another bucket came down.   
  
Just then, someone grumbled, "Ow!"   
  
The girls turned to see who had cried out. Obi-Wan, and Harry walked into the room, with buckets on their heads, followed by the bucketless Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Ron.   
  
"You guys too?" the shivering Parvati asked. The boys just nodded, except for Ron, who said, "Fred and George."   
~*~*~*~*~   
  
Obi-Wan dropped down on the grass and sighed. It had been a week since they had gotten stuck in this world, and they were actually fitting in!   
  
Siri sat down next to him, "Do you think they've found out where we are yet?"   
  
Obi-wan shrugged, "I doubt it."   
  
Siri nodded, "Come on, we'd better go back inside, its time for lunch."   
  
Once inside, they were stopped by Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle. Draco asked them a question, "What's it like in the U.S.?"   
  
Siri and Obi-Wan exchanged glances. How were they going to pull this off?   
  
"Not to different from England," Siri told them. "Sorry, there is no time to talk, we've gotta go eat lunch. See ya!!" She added as she spun on her heel and took off towards the Gryffindor table at a run.   
  
As Obi-wan hurried to catch up with her, he wondered why three Slytherins had stopped to talk to two Gryffindors. He turned to look back at Malfoy who was watching them, when suddenly he had an idea. Maybe Malfory had a crush on Siri!   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
A figure walked through the darkened room of a thousand fountains, wondering why he was there. He then lit up his red lightsaber to illuminate the dark room.   
  
_____________________________________________   
  
  
The figure put away his lightsaber, and left the room of a Thousand fountains.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Gross!" Siri exclaimed. She, the rest of the 5th year Gryffindors, and the 5th year Slytherins were in Potions. Obi-Wan had just told her how he thought that Malfoy had a crush on her. And she wasn't happy.   
  
Obi-Wan nodded, "I think so too. But its actually kind of funny, when you think about it."   
  
"Funny! How could you say its funny? If he tries to flirt with me, then I'll beat him up!" Siri replied.   
  
"Kenobi! Tachi!" Professor Snape shouted. "No talking!"   
  
He would have continued to lecture them, but just then, there was an explosion from the back of the room. Everyone turned towards the noise. Neville, who was sitting behind Obi-Wan, had messed up on his potion. And Obi-Wan often got injured from Neville's mistakes.   
  
The Slytherins began to laugh, and Snape began to yell at Neville. 'I wonder what he did wrong' Obi-Wan thought.   
  
Just then, he noticed Siri trying hard not to laugh, but failing miserably. "What's so funny?" he asked her.   
  
"Your braid!" Siri replied, still struggling not to laugh.   
  
Obi-Wan felt his padawan braid. It was on fire! "I got caught on fire! Help!" Just then, he was doused with water. He whirled around to see Hermione pointing her wand at him. "Thanks," he told her.   
  
"Your welcome. Sorry you got soaked."   
  
The entire time, Siri was still struggling not to laugh.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The figure walked into the cave where there had been the mysterious wall. He saw Bant sitting by the water. When she saw him, she tried not to scream.   
  
"Bruck Chun! I thought you were dead!"   
  
Bruck shrugged, "I thought I was dead, too."   
  
With a scream, Bant stood up, obviously going to tell someone. But she slipped on the still wet floor, fell into the wall, and disappeared.   
  
Bruck was shocked. Realizing that no one would miss him if he followed Bant, he walked straight into the wall, but fell backwards and landed on the floor.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Bruck ran straight to the Jedi Council, his hood down low so that no one would see his face. Once inside, he removed his hood and said, "I know I'm supposed to be dead, and I was. But suddenly I found myself standing where I died. I found a cave with Bant sitting in it. She saw me, freaked out, and fell into some kind of teleporter. Thought I'd let you know. Bye!" And with that, he took off towards the cave at a run, leaving the stunned council members behind him.   
  
When he got to the cave, he found Garen sitting there. 'What is this, a hangout place for Obi-Wan's friends?' he thought. He walked up behind Garen, and pushed him against the wall, hanging on to his arm. The two Jedi disappeared.   
~*~*~*~*~   
  
Bant groaned and opened her eyes. She was in some strange place. The next thing she knew, Garen and Bruck came crashing down next to her. She and Garen glanced at Bruck, and ran away from the 'ghost' as fast as they could. Bruck chased after them.   
  
Bant looked behind her. Bruck had taken a different turn, obviously hoping to cut them off somewhere. They turned a corner and crashed right into-   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Ow!" Obi-Wan complained. Garen had crashed into him and knocked him over. Bant had hit a statue and had a gotten a large bruise.   
"What are you guys doing here?" he added.   
  
"Bruck Chun!" Garen said breathlessly.   
  
Obi-Wan looked confused, "You must mean his twin. He's following Siri around. I wonder how long it will be before she punches him. Oh, you must have seen Siri too then."   
  
Before anyone could answer, there was another shout of "Ow," followed by a "You look like me," which was followed by a, "Ghost!"   
  
Obi-Wan, Garen and Bant got up and realized where the noise was coming from. Siri was on the ground, next to her was Bruck who had obviously crashed into her. Glaring at Bruck was Draco.   
  
Obi-Wan grabbed Siri's wrist and pulled her off the ground. He talked to her through the force.   
  
//Siri, get Draco out of here!//   
  
//Ok//   
  
Siri turned to Draco and waved her hand, "You must return to the Slytherin common room."   
  
Draco nodded dumbly, turned, and walked away.   
  
Siri then turned to Obi-Wan, "I think we'd better get Garen, Bant and the ghost to Professor Dumbledore."   
  
Bruck glared at her, "I'm NOT a ghost."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
